New Beginnings
by amykennedy349
Summary: Alyssa Potter, now a Vampire, goes with Luna to Forks


**Alyssa's POV**

The war has finished, casualties were heavy on the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters, I, Alyssa Alexandra Lillian Evans-Potter, have finally defeated Lord Voldemort, I have avenged my parents and my godfather, I saw my friends die, the only person who connected me to my parents had been murdered by Antonin Dolahov, non have my family survived this bloody and brutal war.

I'm just 17, and I have fought in a fully fledged war between light and dark magic, something that I shouldn't have had to do in the first place, I thought that things would go back to normal, Hogwarts was repaired and rebuilt, the students returned, but, I guess, for me, normality is almost impossible, Voldemort bought Vampires in to the war, I was turned by one that escaped, the venom inhanced my magic, the transformation only lasted two hours because I was a witch, I caught up with my sire and destroyed her.

I discovered a deep betrayal, two of my friends, Ron and Hermione, were spying on me, and stealing from me, I read their minds, they don't know that I know, Ginny knows, and she she knows what I am, she and Luna welcomed me into the Vampire life with open arms, since they found me.

I went to Gringotts and had Ron and Hermione barred from my Vaults along with that meddlesome old crackpot I called a Headmaster and Molly, Ginny and Luna came with came with for moral and emotional support, given the fiery temper that i have as a newborn Vampire.

I also had an inheritance test, I claimed my Ladyship rings for Potter, Black, Peverell and Gryffindor and the heiress rings for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Ginny and Luna suggested that I leave for a while, before I lost control and attacked the traitors, so that beings us to know, I packed my belongings from Privet Drive, I never considered that hellhole as my home, and now I'm at London airport, Luna was coming with me, whereas Ginny was staying here in England to keep an eye on that brother of hers.

I was leaving my godson Edward Remus Lupin, Remus's son, with his grandmother, Andi knew what I was and agreed to look after my godson until I, at least, learnt controlled my thirst, "I'll miss you two" Ginny said, she was trying to keep her emotions under control, "we'll miss you too Gin, keep an eye on the traitors" I said hugging the redhead, Luna did the same before we rushed to catch the plane.

 **Time skip**

We arrived Port Angeles, we got off the plane, I had used my inhanced magic to teleport our stuff to the Potter Estate, I walked to the woods with Luna, she asked me to sire her before we left England, as soon as we were in the woods, we set off at an incredible speed, we reached the Potter Estate within minutes, I opened the door after an encouraging nod from Luna, I walked into my ancestor's home, Luna walked in too and shut the door behind her, I looked around the main living area, I saw Wizarding portrait of my Mum and Dad, I dropped to my knees in shock, "Mum, Dad" I whispered, "Alyssa" Mum said smiling, I felt Luna's presence behind me, "i see you've bought a Friend" Dad stated, I stood up with Luna, "yes, Mum, Dad, this is Luna Lovegood-Evans-Potter, we did sibling blood ritual last year, Luna these are my parents Lily and James Potter" I said.

"You're Vampires" Mum stated, I froze, "y-yes, Voldemort bought Vampires into the final battle, majority were destroyed by me and the Weasley Twins, but I was attack by one after the battle, Luna asked me to sire her before we left England" I said.

"V-Voldemort returned" Mum stammered, I looked at Luna for help, she nodded at me, then turned to my parents, "yes he _did_ return, Alyssa saw him return, and fought him off, she saw her friend Cedric Diggory get killed, because the Tri-Wizard cup had taken both of them to Little Hangleton Graveyard" Luna said, "i avenged you, Voldemort died by my hand in a final battle between light and dark magic, Remus was killed by Dolahov, and Sirius died two years ago at the hands of Bellatrix LeStrange, but my and Neville avenged Sirius and Frank and Alice Longbottom" I explained, looking up, they could tell that at the moment, the war was a touchy subject.

 **Alice's POV**

I came out of my vision, "Jasper, you mate is in Forks and so is mine" I said, everyone gathered around me, "are they from the Wizarding World?" Carlisle asked, I nodded, "the second Wizarding War happened happened, Voldemort returned three years ago but Alyssa Potter destroyed him in a battle that ended a month ago, but I'm not going to talk about it because it's not my story to tell" I explained.

"Who's my mate?" Jasper asked eagerly, I smiled at my _brother_ , "her name is Luna Lovegood-Evans-Potter, she's Sixteen, she fought in the Battle of Hogwarts alongside my mate" I said, "my mate is Alyssa Evans-Potter, she's a Vampire witch hybrid and a newborn, she was attacked by a Vampire that escaped from the battle, and she sired Luna because Luna asked to be turned" I said.

"When will we see them?" Jasper said, "on Monday at school" I answered, "did you say her last name was Evans-Potter?" Rose asked me, I nodded, "Rose Baby, what is it?" Emmett asked, "i haven't been totally honest about who I was, when I was human, I was a witch and went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my real name is Rosalie Lillian Evans, I was muggleborn, shortly after I left Hogwarts in 1932, I blood adopted a muggle newborn baby that had been abandoned, she hadn't been named, so I named her Marie Elizabeth Evans, I didn't remember her until 1981, I heard about a family that had been attacked by Voldemort on Halloween of 1981, I did some research, my daughter had to daughters, Lily and Petunia Evans, Lily had been born with magic unlike Petunia, who didn't have magic, i learnt that Lily had given birth to a daughter, Alexis, and a husband, James Potter, Lily and James had been attacked by Voldemort, Alexis was the only survivor of the attack, I wanted to raise my great granddaughter but Dumbledore placed her with Petunia and put a charm up so that any Magical family members couldn't get near her" Rose explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked, "I didn't want to, I mourned for the loss of my granddaughter and grandson-in-law and not being able to raise my own Great Granddaughter and protect her from Voldemort if he returned to full power, but after that pain, i may e able to make up for 17 years of not being in her life, and I have gained an adoptive great granddaughter as I believe Alexis and Luna did a blood ritual to make them blood siblings before they were turned" Rose explained.

I couldn't wait to meet Alexis, hopefully, my future wife, and Luna, my future Sister-in-law, "woah don't get ahead of yourself Alice" Edward said, I blinked, "oops, sorry Edward" I apologized, I forgot that he could read minds.

 **Alexis's POV**

I unpacked in my room, Luna chose the room opposite to mine, I decided to do some family history on my Mum's side of the Family, I found out that my Grandma Marie had been blood adopted by a muggleborn witch, I looked at the information of the woman that adopted my grandma;

 _Full name: Rosalie Lillian Evans_ _(now Hale)_

 _Born_ _: 1915, Rochester, New York_

 _Date of Transformation from human to Vampire: April 1933_

 _Husband: Emmett Cullen_

 _Daughter: Marie Evans (via blood adoption)_

 _Granddaughters: Petunia Evans Dursley and Lily Evans Potter (deceased)_

 _Great Granddaughters: Alexis Potter and Luna Lovegood (via blood ritual)_

 _Adoptive parents: Carlisle and Esme Cullen_

 _Adoptive siblings: Edward and Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale_

My eyes widened in shock, I picked the book up and sped to the livingroom, "Mum, I still have a family member that's magical" I said, "Who?" Mum asked, "you're grandmother, not your biological one, you're adoptive one" I said, Mum was confused.

"Grandma Marie never told you that she was adopted, did she?" I asked, "no, not up until she was on her deathbed" Mum said, "Who adopted my Mum?" Mum asked, "Grandma Marie was adopted by a muggleborn witch by the name of Rosalie Evans" I said.

"On her deathbed, my Mum said that her Mum had disappeared in April of 1933, she was little over a year old" Mum said, "there's a reason that Rosalie went missing, she-she's a vampire, on muggle records, Rosalie would have been listed as missing presumed dead because she was born in 1915, but this a magical book of my family on both sides it shows that Rosalie is still around, frozen at 18, with a husband, adoptive parents and adoptive siblings and i presume they're vampires too" I explained.


End file.
